


UNTITLED NO 3: Toru's Little Stalker

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: The Art of Not Finishing Shits [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cranky Toru, Kid Taka, Lame tagging skills again, M/M, They were supposed to have a date, Toruka - Freeform, but not a romantic one, just Taka attempting to be a romantic little shit because he wants Toru to be his bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Toru got a stalker.





	UNTITLED NO 3: Toru's Little Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> The second to the last one~! I can't find the yokaiAU gaaaaah. But this is like the equivalent of the daycareAU, if you notice, I always write a pair of fics. Like I have a yakuza Toru and a Yakuza Taka, a teacher Taka and a Teacher Toru and so one coz why the fuck not?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OOR. I own nothing at all, except for my mistakes, errors and alck of motivation to actually finish these shits.

 

Yamashita Toru _never_ imagined himself to have a stalker. Sure almost everyone says that he has an _annoyingly handsome face and mysterious personality_ —which was probably the reason why there are a lot of girls targeting him every fucking day of his high school life--he still can't fathom how he ended up having a _stalker._

He has this pair of huge, heavily lidded eyes that makes him looking bored out of his fucking every time. His thin lips are always pulled down in a frown and more often that not, a huge emotionless scowl is plastered on his face. Even the guys and the teachers in their school somewhat avoids him for the fear of being glared. They're a bunch of _weirdos_ for doing that and since Toru prefers solitude, he didn’t get offended by that. It's not like he cares anyway.

When he has spare time, which is a lot because he declined all the invitations to join the after-class clubs, he would be found in some city streets, wearing a green mascot.

Right. It's hilarious as fuck but again, Toru is immune to those snickers and never ending question on how a handsome man like him ended up wearing an _abominable_ green dinosaur mascot outside a kids’ toy shop. This job pays a lot and the only thing he have to do is to stand and hand out flyers to random passerby’s for about three hours, then he's gone! So no, he's not quitting this job any sooner. _Fuck those_ girls following and snapping pictures of him _. Fuck those_ scouts who's practically dragging him away from the shop— _damn bitches scared the shit out of me WTF_. _Fuck those old people_ whose eyeing him with contempt every time he uttered the word “fuck” with so much passion and intensity that would make the pope weep for days. Also. _Fuck this kid_...who suddenly stopped in front of him.

This...this kid...with black curly hair and cute plump cheeks, a small button nose that’s starting to redden to its tip and the wide, open mouth as his eyes literally sparkle and glimmer whole looking up at the ever-bored face of Toru.

_Huh. You might be a cute little brat but still, fuck you!_

But no, the kid wearing expensive looking school uniform just stared at him with more intensity, the popsicle on his hand is quickly melting and droplets of the sticky substance are leaking onto the pavement but he didn't even blink. The kid’s not even breathing dammit!

Having a stupefied and wide eyed kid in front of him is not nice. Toru _never_ liked kids. They're tiny and run around like _maniacs_ with their annoyingly high pitched squeals, and this curly haired boy is obviously not an exception. So _naturally,_ Toru tried to scare him away. By _growling_ , yes.

"Go away!" he growled, buy to his immense annoyance, the brat just cooed and completely dropped his forgotten sweet treat on the concrete.

"Whoooaah!!!" Toru felt his eardrums shattered at that loud bellow from the kid, "cool!! A real gachapin!! That's super cooool!!!"

The he started _bouncing like hell_ , on his spot, while making Toru's head hurts like hell with so much fallings, and giggles, and cooing’s. He doesn’t even know if he should be flattered that the kid believes that he's the real gachapin, maybe all of his hard work is now getting paid off, but then he remembered that it’s just his natural face so the kid must be _shit-talking_ him.

"A real gachi!!!" he screamed, eyes wide and shiny as fuck that sparkles almost stabbed Toru in the eyes, "Up! Up! _up!!!"_ he then raised both of his little arms, like he's beckoning Toru to _wha_ t, get him and lift him up like they’ve known each other for ages?!

_Hell. No!_

"Go the fuck away!" he hissed, not really wanting more attention than they already have. Before he can realize what's happening, the two of them were already getting a crowd around them. The school girls were cooing on how cute the kid is and how they want to date the real gachapin— _well, you could all ask the management for the real dino shit you creepy girls, don’t look at me like your undressing me with your fake huge-ass eyes_ —while the boys were laughing and reprimanding him to just shut up and lift the poor boy up.

Said boy is now doing a rather good job on making Toru guilty and feel like he’s the _evilest asshole_ that has ever been born on earth. His huge almond-shaped eyes are now getting bigger— _hey kid, easy! Your eyes might fall off your sockets if you continue doing that_ —and glassier as big, fat glob of tear form on its corners. His cheeks went bright red, as well as his nose, and those red, plump lips were bitten harshly as if the brat is just a second away from just...exploding like hell.

_No_ , not exploding like spraying all his internal organs onto the sidewalks _, but that would be awesome_ , but exploding into tears and more headaches for Toru. So even before the kid can go into a full-blown bawling spree, Toru had begrudgingly scooped the kid onto his arms—

"Hai, hai you little shit," someone hissed at his dirty language but Toru just glared daggers at the old woman before focusing on the bundle of tears on his arms, "Don’t cry! I swear to god, I’m gonna kick your ass if you cry!" he threatened.

_Now,_ he really should be comforting the close to tears kid but he sucked in practically everything—especially on making someone stop crying because he's the one who's usually making _everybody burst into tears_ —so he ended up threatening the brat. Huh. Not a wise decision but he doesn’t give a fuck anyway.

Besides, that seemed to do the trick because the kid suddenly sucked all air into his tiny lungs, as if he's preventing himself from crying. Toru mentally smirked at that.

The girls around them squealed like pigs while screaming that Toru could smirk his way to their funerals or something.

Okay, he _might've_ smirked. But it's just because the kid just abandoned his plan on shattering Toru's eardrums, and not because he likes to bask in the attention of these people who are— _now that I'm thinking of it—_

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" he snapped, glaring at the general direction of everyone as he balanced the bundle of tears on his hip, "Scram off, fuckers!"

And then, they magically just went away running like scared kittens. Probably because Toru hissed and attempt to kick everyone. Good riddance.

Now that the crowd's gone, he can finally focus on the boy on his arms...

Who is gaping again at him, eyes puffy around the rims and cheeks and nose red from almost crying earlier. His curly locks are messy, even his obviously expensive preschool uniform is a but messy from all the bouncing he did earlier, but Toru must admit that this kid looks _terribly adorable_ , and that's really rich coming from an anti-social bastard like him.

"so, what now, little runt?" he asked, wondering how many of the people passing by were thinking that he's a huge _cosplaying pedophile_ drooling over an innocent preschool kid, "you better have to say something great or else I'll--,"

"You're _pretty_ ," the boy blurted out, making Toru's large eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock. He had been called many names, ranging from _devilishly handsome_ to an _expressionless pole_ \--this coming from the girls whom he rejected in school because he's hungry and they're keeping him away from his lunch—but never, like forever, he has been called _pretty._

"What the fuck," is his instant reaction, the boy's eyes widening more—if that's even possible—as small fists went flying onto his mouth in an adorable look of disbelief.

"Ah!" he said, "gachi said a bad word! You're a bad kid!"

Toru rolled his eyes, prying the chubby finger that was about to stab him right through his eyes, wanting to tell the kid that _one,_ he’s not a kid, and two, he doesn't give a flying fuck if the kid thinks he's bad for cursing but even before he can have said all of those thoughts out loud, the lively boy suddenly spoke again, but now with a blush aggressively painted on his entire face.

"I still _like_ you tho," he casually said before twisting on Toru’s arms, probably wanting to get down while Toru is still gathering his scattered brain after his mind was just literally blown away with the kid's honesty. Sure enough, the kid made his way onto the ground again after climbing sown on Toru's clothes like an expert mountain climber on someshit.

"I'm Taka by the way!" he screamed, making Toru winced as he was abruptly pulled out of his stupor, wondering if all kids have this...annoying burst of energy every damn time because that would be the end of the fucking world for him. He doesn’t like this kind of people in the first place so..."And I’m 5 years old!" he beamed, holding out _four_ fingers.

Toru stared down at the puny little brat. He doesn’t even reach Toru’s waist, barely managing to reach the height of his thighs and yet here he is, talking at Toru as if they're in the same year in school.

_I could kick him easily like this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think~! Thanks for reading!


End file.
